1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to visually present information, and, in particular, to a fixture which permits both readable messages and illustrations to be presented in a variety of relative orientations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Media for portraying information are commonly known in many forms. One common form of such portrayal is to place a series of alpha-numeric characters on a flat surface for subsequent review by an intended reader. Typically, such a surface may comprise a board of a type adapted to the affixation of such characters. In this arrangement, it is possible to easily alter the arrangement of the alpha-numerics such that an infinity of messages may be portrayed. One method of affixing the characters to the board is to provide a series of geometric receptacles within the board which are adapted to receive rearward projecting portions of the structures which define each character. With significant limitations, examples of such boards have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 61,920 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,755.
In addition to providing a readable message, it is often desired to include an illustration or graphic depiction within the information-portraying medium. The prior art fails to disclose a means by which both a readable message and an associated visual image may be simultaneously portrayed.